


No Pets Allowed

by PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Millicent Origin Story, Fluff, Gen, Implied Kylux, M/M, Millicent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a rule that Hux didn’t think he’d ever actually have to enforce; a rule put in place from the very beginning, along with a million other restrictions that came with the territory of living and serving aboard a First Order Star Destroyer.</p><p>  <em>No pets allowed on the Finalizer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pets Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> **kyluxtrashcompactor asked:  
>  Writing Prompt: Hux picks Millicent out of her litter, or however he acquires her. We need the back story!**
> 
>  
> 
> Milarca was a total sweetheart and asked me if I'd be willing to post this story to ao3, since I had only posted it on tumblr. I thought, why not give it an extra little epilogue to round it out? Enjoy~!

It’s a rule that Hux didn’t think he’d ever actually have to enforce; a rule put in place from the very beginning, along with a million other restrictions that came with the territory of living and serving aboard a First Order Star Destroyer.

_No pets allowed on the Finalizer._

There wasn’t the space for it, there weren’t the resources. Hux had scoffed at the thought of it being an official rule at all, because who in their right mind would think it was a good idea to bring a living creature aboard? No one.

Except for FN-1814, who apparently had exceptionally good aim, a complete disregard for human life, and a soft-spot for stray animals.

Hux liked the first two attributes. Not so much the third. Not that he was even aware of such a thing until Lieutenant Mitaka came to him with news he wasn’t entirely sure how to react to.

FN-1814 had evidently picked up a cat on his last mission, sneaking it on board and letting it roam about the Stormtrooper’s living quarters. How it had gone undiscovered for so long was entirely beyond him, and not something he planned on letting happen again. Hux told the soldier that he was lucky it wasn’t simply going to be destroyed, sending him off with the warning that he might not be so kind if he pulled the stunt a second time.

He ordered Mitaka to gather it up, intent on dropping it off on whatever planet they happened to visit next and not particularly caring what might happen to it after that. It was enough of a hassle as it was—he couldn’t believe he was going to waste time and energy arranging transport for a _cat_. It was ridiculous. He had better things to do. What was one filthy creature compared to the thousands of lives he’d helped end? It was just an _animal_ , just a cat who—

…had kittens.

Mitaka presented him with the bin he’d used to gather them up in, a scruffy multi-colored cat and her four kittens all nestled together. Hux couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when he realized the Lieutenant had even gone through the trouble of finding a blanket to line the container, something to keep them comfortable.

Hux buried his face in his hands, muffling a groan into gloved palms.

_Kriffing hell, what now?_

Mitaka stood off to one side, hands behind his back, awkwardly awaiting some sort of instruction as Hux peered into the box for a better look. The kittens looked as though they were barely old enough to open their eyes, clumsy as they climbed over each other and their sleeping mother. Not nearly old enough to survive on their own.

Hux couldn’t really explain the compulsion to reach inside, one careful hand nudging them apart as if he might just be compelled to organize them by size or color. Except…there was one more kitten than he’d originally thought; it was solid orange where its siblings were all as colorful as their mother, and almost half the size of the rest, tucked into one corner of the box and half-buried by a mountain of its brothers and sisters. The runt of the litter.

It lifted its head with a squeaky little _mew_ as Hux uncovered it. He scooped it up into his hand, cradled perfectly in the curve of his palm as he lifted it up for a better look. It didn’t cower from him, didn’t squirm to escape. It just stretched its pink little toes in the air, nose twitching as it struggled to sniff him like an instinct it didn’t yet understand.

Female. Probably. Not that he should care, not that he was already thinking of _names_.

“Sir?”

Mitaka’s voice snapped him out of it, reminding him that he had a decision to make.

 _No pets allowed on the Finalizer_ …

“Deliver them to my personal quarters, Lieutenant. I’ll handle it from there.”

_…Unless you’re General Hux._

**[Epilogue]**

 

The door slid open without much warning, giving a low hiss before it sealed shut again, and Hux only startled a little. He knew who it was before he’d even lifted his head, glancing up to see an unmasked Kylo Ren standing the doorway to his private quarters as if it wasn’t at all unusual. In some ways, he supposed it wasn’t.

But what did surprise Hux was the box in his hands—a small nondescript package wrapped in brown paper.

“I caught a certain Lieutenant in the hallway, said he had a delivery for you,” Kylo said, holding the box up and giving it a little shake. “I thought I’d do him a kindness and save him the trip.”

Hux felt his stomach drop, eyes gone wide when he realized what was in the package.

“I’m sure he appreciated your generosity, I’ll just…take it now, thank you,” Hux answered a bit hastily, standing up and heading over toward Kylo in the hopes of swiping it from him before—

“I’m not allowed to see what’s inside?”

Kylo held the box up out of Hux’s reach, a teasing smirk stretched across his stupidly handsome face. Hux gave an impatient little huff, the tips of his ears going warm.

“Kylo…”

“Just let me open it for you.”

Hux made one more attempt to reach for it, but it was a pointless battle. He supposed Kylo was going to find out one way or another, so why not bite the bullet and let him get his teasing out of the way now?

“ _Fine_ ,” he muttered, blowing out a sigh and crossing his arms over his chest. The universal sign for _get on with it, then._

Just like that, Kylo tore into the packaging like an overeager child, crumpling the paper up and carefully lifting the lid off of the box inside.

His expression quickly twisted into something more confused, brow crinkled as he peered in at the item it held. Hux wasn’t sure what he might have been expecting, but clearly this wasn’t it.

Kylo reached up to remove it for a better look, pulling a small collar out of the box—something that would barely even fit around his wrist. Hux had spared no expense picking one out, ensuring it was made with the finest quality nerf leather, a deep warm brown to contrast the gold-plated accents. Only the finest for Millicent’s first birthday.

He waited with baited breath, eyes darting back up to Kylo’s face in a nervous sort of anticipation. But he wasn’t looking so confused anymore. That damnable smirk was back, but it had gone a little softer, something so strangely _fond_ as Kylo’s gaze met his own.

“Oh, Hux… This will never fit me.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original post is [here](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/149106300719/writing-prompt-hux-picks-millicent-out-of-her), on my tumblr!   
> 


End file.
